Wybie The Vampire's Assistant
by The Laugher1234
Summary: Wybie goes to the cirqu du freak show, coraline wants to be a vampire
1. Chapter 1

A Cirqu Du Freak

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters from Coraline or the Darren Shan characters. Don't be haters just because the Vampire part of the story isn't in the first chapter.

It was the begining of the fall in the city of Ashland in the state of Oregon. Although not many things occureded in this city , but something amazing is going to happen to a boy named Wybie Lovat. Like most 16 year old boys, wybie did well in school , liked anything horror related and hanged out with his best friend Coraline Jones.

Then it happened it, was a friday wybie and coraline were waiting for coraline's parents to pick them wybie would ride home on his motorbike but after a certain problem involving coraline, his grandmother had locked it away. " Hey coraline, do your parents actually want you to be a writer for gardening catalogs, like them when you finish school " ? asked wybie.

" No , actually I told them I just want to be a professional gardener ." said coraline, wybie groaned after he heard her answer. " Man this place is boring ! "It's boring " ! , coraline just had to smile for her friend's sudden realization. Coraline's mother, Mel didn't arrive until 2:35 to pick them up, she seemed to be in a good mood. " Why you in such a good mood Ms. Jones ? asked wybie ," Oh wybie , well I'm so happy because our latest catalog is on the top 10, isn't that great ? asked Mel.

"So how was school today you two ", asked Mel

Notice- sorry if it's not what you expected but this is my first coraline/ darren shan story i have written. By the way please review.


	2. The Flyer

A Cirqu Du Freak

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters from Coraline or the Darren Shan characters. I need ideas from those who would like to see more of this , that means you.

" Thanks for the ride Ms. Jones " said wybie, as they apporoached his house." Oh wait wybie I forget to give you something " said coraline as she draged him away from any parental view. Once they were behind wybie's house, since coraline hadn't broken the silence yet , he thought he would .

" So coraline what did you want to tell me " asked wybie , " You promise to keep this secret " questioned coraline , " Cross my heart and hope to Rot in Hell with Dracula " , replied wybie.

"Ok" , said coraline, making last minute checks to see if they were being watched , once she was sure they were alone she got a wrinkled up poster out of her backpack. Unwrinkling she showed it to wybie, and wybie's light up at the bold leters saying " **Cirqu Du Freak **", wybie was suprised at the details about this show including a werewolf, A Bearded Lady, a snakeboy.

The thing that was really interested in was the picture of a black, and green banna slug, he a bug expert had never heard or seen of black and green banna slug." Wh..where did you get this ?wybie asked coraline," Rember yesterday when I went to 's office because of that fight between me and that skank Kirstyn Confere". " Uh yeah ," replied wybie ," Well after I told him that she started the fight, he let me off the hook and gave tthis to me.

"But why would he me give a flyer to a circus show to me a I'll never know " said coraline. Wybie who still had the flyer, had her answer " Uh coraline this isn't a normal circus, it's a Freak Show Circus, which happens to be in town this week.. and , " where is it at ? "asked coraline .

"It doesn't say , it only says the exact address, date, and a warning that says only not for the at fainted heart". Wybie looks at coraline after reading , who a devilish look a as usual , " Are you thinking what I'm thinking".

Finally the second chapter I still need help and that's what reviews are for so please review good or bad.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile , but I ran out ideas .

Actually there were a few a ideas I had for this . Tell me what u think ?

1) Coraline and Wybie go the Cirqu Du Freak show , when they both get home wybie is walking to his house and gets attacked by a Vampenze or Vampire

(might make Wybie act kinda of like Edward and I know Edward isn't in Cirqu Du Freak but use your imagination people)

2) Coraline gets Bloodied by Steve.

If anyone has any ideas on what they would like to see happen just tell me .


End file.
